


Heart Attack!! (Various Haikyuu x Reader)

by Saturn_Writes



Category: haikyuu
Genre: HQ x Reader, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu x Reader, Multi, One Shot, Request stuff, Requests, Streamer Kenma, Tsundere, Yandere, kenma kozume x reader, kenma x reader - Freeform, reader no gender unless specified in request, uhh idk what tags, viewer reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Writes/pseuds/Saturn_Writes
Summary: hihi!! pls send requests for more haikyuu x reader one shots!! ill write yandere, angst, fluff and many more!! everything except smut <3
Relationships: haikyuu x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Heart Attack!! (Various Haikyuu x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> hihi!! pls send requests for more haikyuu x reader one shots!! ill write yandere, angst, fluff and many more!! everything except smut <3

TW // PANIC ATTACK

The sounds of rambling and key smashing filled your ears as you tuned into Applepi's stream. You always enjoyed watching his streams. His gaming skills always amazed you and his looks were also a factor. However, he wore a face mask and the only thing his viewers ever saw were his yellow orbs and dyed hair. That fed his fanbase enough though, happy to see their comfort streamer's beautiful eyes. In his streams due to his fans begging and his streamer friends' peer pressuring, he always used a pink cat ear headset.   


In today's stream, he had been playing Minecraft with a few of his friends. You always watched his stream with wide eyes and absolutely lovestruck. You couldn't help it, his soothing nature and soft voice were enough to make you develop a crush on a man whose full face you have never even seen before. You sighed, daydreaming about playing games with him. You bought every game he had ever played indulging in the fantasy of playing games with him. You always donated whatever money you could from your part-time job, hoping it would help Kenma out, and always left messages in order to stand out. Instead of asking weird questions or asking about his looks, you would ask how his day was and what he ate for breakfast. Small things like that helped you stand out from the rest...at least that's what you hoped. 

The stream consisted of Applepi killing his friend's pets and laughing evilly about it. Kuroo almost cried and got him back by griefing his base and stealing his diamonds. It had become a full-on war for the whole hour. Hinata even joined in on Applepi's side of course and Bokuto on Kuroo's. Akaashi just stood out of it and focused on making the shared home he had with Bokuto look pretty. Tsukishima had been on his own side and just focused on killing the others and destroying their bases. It had just been full-on chaos and you loved every minute of it. Memes were made on Twitter about it and it even started trending. The stream sadly ended and Applepi ended it, thank you specifically for donating and for your kind messages that you left in the chat. You immediately began to blush and screamed in your pillow, almost tossing your phone onto ur wall and cracking it. 

You quickly noted the time and went to sleep, noting that you had to go to class tomorrow. You dreamt of playing Minecraft with Kenma and becoming friends with him, that's all you wanted. You didn't even want to date him, you just wanted to become his friend and make him happy. After all, he has talked about his struggles with mental health on his streams. You just wanted to be his beacon of support and stroke his hair, telling him that everything was going to be okay and embracing him in your arms. 

Kenma suddenly jolted awake, always waking up early when he streamed. He quickly brushed his hair and washed his face, getting ready for class. He had always been depressed showing up to class, Kuroo not even being in any of them. He had just been all alone this semester. He quickly put on a hoodie and grey sweatpants, not caring about what he was going to wear to his class. He had been majoring in computer engineering, a rather competitive field. He had been on the brink of failing. It had been a tough class and it was hard managing streaming and this course. Streaming had been the love of his life though so he couldn't just give that up. He always stayed awake at night, stressed from his classes and thinking about what he was going to do in the future. He showed up to class a zombie, surviving on coffee and energy drinks. 

The class had gone by as slowly as possible, the teacher rambling about God knows what. He could feel himself drifting to sleep before a paper had been passed to him. A sixty on his last test. His parents were going to kill him. He could feel himself tearing up at the sight of his grade, his heart pounding. What was he going to do? He quickly ran out of class, tears flowing down his cheeks and he could feel himself hyperventilating. It was almost as if he had been choking on air. He couldn't breathe at all and felt himself suffocating. He sat down in a hallway that no one had ever gone to and just sobbed his eyes out. His chest burned in pain.

You walked down the hallway, noticing your classmate run out of the class. Had he been crying? Maybe it had something to do with his grade on the test you guys had gotten? You had aced that though, studying while watching Applepi's streams. It had been apart of your routine. Searching for your classmate, you asked around campus seeing if anyone had spotted a boy wearing a hoodie and grey sweatpants. Finally, you found him. The boy had clearly been having a panic attack. Running over, you crouched down at his level and lifted up his face to meet yours. He looked rather confused, you would be confused as well.

"Hi, I'm your classmate Y/N L/N and I noticed you running out of the classroom. I assume it has something to do with your grades, right? I could tutor you! I have like a ninety-six in that class, okay? I'm here for you! We may not know each other, but you can come to me anytime," You whispered softly. You could barely see his face but you could tell he had been a sniffling mess. His nose and cheeks had been bright red, it looked rather cute in a sense. He just nodded and wiped his tears with his sleeve.

"Okay, stay with me. Can you try naming something you can smell, taste, touch, hear, and see? It's a grounding technique. I deal with panic attacks too so I know how it feels as well. And if that doesn't work, we can try something else! Alright?" You sat next to him and the both of you began to name things that had to do with your senses. The moment had felt rather intimate and you could feel your heart racing. He had calmed down and looked at you with a warm smile. You gasped, where had you seen those colored eyes before? And that hair? You quickly bit your tongue.

"Thank you for helping me, Y/N. And I would be glad to take up your offer in tutoring by the way...if it doesn't bother you," You grinned and nodded before helping him stand up. After getting a closer look at his face, he had looked rather familiar. Maybe...Applepi? You could ask them that later. You both exchanged contact information and scheduled when you guys would meet for his tutoring. You decided that a coffee shop would be the best option as it had been close to where the both of you had lived. You guys parted ways, you skipping. You had been ecstatic, your heart racing. You had finally met your idol in person! You didn't want to bring it up immediately though as that might make him uncomfortable. He wears a face mask for a reason!

Kenma blushed and twirled his hair in bed, thinking about the encounter he had just had. He cried in front of a cute, kind person he had just met. They were so...beautiful. Almost as if they had been an angel. So caring and sweet, their voice almost being melodic. He hugged his pillow, imagining it had been Y/N. They had been so angellike, helping those in need. Their wings wrapped around Kenma, bringing him into a warm, loving embrace. They were as kind as a parental figure and as sweet as candy. He blushed more, his face heating up. That grounding technique that they showed him really helped. Or maybe it had just been their presence. He giggled to himself and began to text the number.

'Hey! It's Kenma...just wondering how you're doing! You're really sweet and I hope I didn't make a bad first impression ^^; I'm not usually like that by the way!' He cringed to himself, worrying if he had sounded too needy and weird. If he were Y/N he would just block himself and spread rumors about him being a crybaby. That's what he had been, a crybaby.

'thanks for asking kenma jdhdjd im doing great!! how are u bestie??' They had replied. He smiled, it had been rather cute that they had called him bestie. Maybe they had been on stan Twitter? It was almost as if he recognized that exact texting style...maybe like a donator? He pondered and almost looked through his PayPal to see if it had been similar but stopped himself, realizing that he had to respond to the text.

'I'm doing pretty good. I calmed down. Also...are you on stan Twitter by any chance? That texting style looks familiar?'

'oh ofc i am!! im on applepi twt! hbu bestie?' Your heart dropped after realizing the fatal mistake you had made. You were going to keep knowing his identity a secret but it had been too late for that now. You bit your nail and bounced your leg up and down.

'Oh. Cool. What do you even like abt this Applepi guy?'

'hes like...rlly funny and cute bestie! plus super skilled at gaming and super sweet!! i like have a crush on him kinda not rlly maybe??? djhdjdhjdhd' You cringed at yourself, realizing you had admitted to having a crush on him. You had been an honest person by heart but this had been too much honesty. Perhaps you were nervous?

'Oh well...I sorta know that guy..maybe I can introduce him to you on a coffee date today? Ik you're supposed to tutor me like at the end of the week...but you seem to be a big fan?' You agreed. After that coffee date, he revealed himself to be Applepi. Of course, you guys wanted to date right then and there, feeling an instant connection. However, you both agreed to give the relationship time and wait for your feelings to blossom from buds into flowers.


End file.
